User talk:Degenerator
This whole feud thing can't go on. First of all, I regret banning you when you came back to apologize; if I remember correctly, you offered to leave again if we wanted you to. I should have just asked you to leave rather than banning you. I apologize for that. I also regret vandalizing this wiki; it was immature and petty. Look, you're clearly really angry about this, and as much as I'm angry with you, I also recognize that a compromise is going to be necessary for this . So look: I've offered you an apology for the things that I handled badly. I would like an apology from you for threatening us, harassing us, saying that I hate women, and trying to trick Sannse into giving you ownership of Fantendo. Then we can go our separate ways and all will be well. Does this sound reasonable to you? -Cobweb Last week was spring break. I left the house only once last Tuesday, and I neither saw nor waved to any strangers. A random dude who waved to you? Look, just... give it up. I don't know how to say this without being condescending, but this is just... sad... Degenerator, if you really have faith in God, you need to pray to Him for help. I don't know you, I don't know who you are, but what you're doing isn't healthy. I don't know whether Dean or Rick or Drake actually exist, but if you love them, you need to get help. Look at Arend: he has autism, and he's happy, and normal, and he interacts with people just fine. You can be like him. I don't know whether you'll listen to me on this, but for your own sake, get psychiatric help. I know you said you could envision me in jail, Alicia, but if you keep up on the path you're on right now, you'll end up in a mental institution or prison. Alicia, this is who you remind me of. Who would you rather be like? Him or Arend? Degenerator, I think you've misunderstood me. You're not going to be unbanned, and you're not going to be a crat. Just give it up already. I know you think that by boasting about how you didn't brutally murder me you're showing what a great person you are, but you're failing and it's kind of weak. I wanted resolve this conflict and I hope I have. Now I'm done; goodbye and good luck in your future endeavors. If you keep up harassing and assaulting people you don't like you're going to go to jail eventually. If I were you I'd stop. You know exactly why I banned you. Don't play innocent, it's not helping. Fine, if you're gonna deny it I'll just tell you. Come on chat. Sure, come on chat if you want Important message about Fantendo Hello Degenerator. In case you don't me, I was a friend of Cobweb who knew him personally. And I Have bad news to tell you. Cobweb sadly died. You see what happened was that Cobweb had a secret crush on you and he was secretly upset that you got banned from Fantendo when Spark blocked your "The Degenerator" account from Fantendo. He was so upset that he started taking drugs to deal with his emotions. And sadly Today, he died of a heart attack from an overdose of Cocaine. Since Fantendo is Indirrectly responsible for Cobweb's death, I am angry at Fantendo for emotionally driving him to overdosing on drugs. You should be upset too because even though you didn't get along with him, he was still a major person that you knew. Since we are both angry at Fantendo, let's team up to get revenge on Fantendo by coming up with a master plan to conquer it by getting bureaucrat status there and using our powers to force the current crats Arend, SonicWiki, and Lumoshi into submission. So here are my ideas on how to take over Fantendo. If you have a better idea you should tell me so that we could make a perfect plan to conquer Fantendo *You could attempt to seduce one of the current crats into promoting you to crat so that you can promote me to crat *We could make multiple accounts to vandalize the profiles and articles of the current crats. When they block us, we can keep making more sockpuppets until they give in and admit defeat *We can Make sockpuppets pretending to be different people and help stop issues such as vandalism so that we can earn the trust of the current crats and be promoted to crat on Fantendo *I think I heard that one time you attempted to convince a wikia staff person called Sanse to promote you to crat on Fantendo. I know that it didn't work, but we can find the mistakes that you made when trying to convince her so that we can convince her better Ultimate Mario Gamer 10 (talk) 02:53, January 22, 2016 (UTC)